Por un enfado Mini Fic
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Brennan y Booth se van a cenar, todo acaba en un enfado y...algo más.
1. Capitulo 1

_Estoy aquí de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo sin subir ningún corto aquí os dejo un pequeño mini fic que constará de dos capítulos._

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen (Sin me pertenecieran estaría ahora mismo con Booth), pertenecen a FOX_, _Hart Hanson y Kathy R_

* * *

**MINI FIC: Por un enfado**

Un nuevo día en Washington, todo el mundo corre por las calles, las nubes han decidido soltar su carga con toda su fuerza y los truenos iluminan el cielo.

A los ocho de la tarde Temperance Brennan sigue trabajando en su despacho mientras una animada Ángela intenta que su compañera la acompañe de fiesta.

-Venga Bren… ¡Vente conmigo!- Decía Ángela con una última esperanza de que su amiga la hiciera caso.

-Ángela no tengo nada de ganas de salir esta noche, estaré un poco más aquí, después me iré a casa y dormiré hasta mañana.-Brennan ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza del ordenador y Ángela se dio por vencida.

-Esta bien, pues por lo menos vete ya a casa, es Viernes Brennan.-La antropóloga levantó la cabeza para mirarla por fin y se lo dijo todo con una sola mirada.-Esta bien, te vas a quedar hasta las tantas aquí.

-A mi me da que no. Brennan se va a venir conmigo ahora mismo a cenar y, después, a ver una película a mí casa. ¿A qué si Bones?-Dijo Booth mientras entraba en la habitación y se apoyaba en la mesa de la antropóloga.

-Vale.-Dijo Brennan mientras empezaba a apagar el ordenador.

-¡¡Eh!! Llevo más de una hora intentando que te vengas conmigo. ¿Y ahora llegas y a la primera de cambio le dices a Booth que si?-Dijo Ángela indignada al ver la rápida aceptación de Brennan. Esta se la quedo mirando sin saber muy bien que decir, ni si quiera ella entendía porque aceptaba siempre las peticiones de su compañero.

-No me gustan mucho las discotecas Ángela.-Dijo Brennan intentando encontrar una excusa.

-¡No me vengas con excusas! Es porque es Booth, si te lo hubiera dicho yo me habrías mandado a la mierda igual.-Dijo Ángela con un notable enfado. Booth miraba a una y otra mujer sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Ángela si tú me lo hubieras pedido te habría dicho lo mismo que le he dicho a Booth.-Brennan seguía intentado defenderse de forma inútil.

-Vete con el cuento a otra.-La artista se fue sin decir nada más. Booth miró la puerta por la que se había ido la artista y después volvió su vista a la antropóloga.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Pregunto el agente.

-Nada, ¿sabes qué? Mejor vete, se me han quitado las ganas de salir.-Dijo la antropóloga mientras cogía el cable para volver a enchufar su ordenador portátil a la corriente.

-No, no, no, eso si que no.-Dijo mientras agarraba a la mujer y la impedía conectar el cable.-Tú te vienes conmigo.

Después de todo esto la caracterizada pareja salió del laboratorio camino a la casa del ex-ranger. Al llegar allí, Booth se metió en la cocina y ordeno a Brennan quedarse en el salón eligiendo una película de la gran cantidad que tenía.

La doctora vio muchos tipos de películas, desde películas de acción a películas de terror pero lo que más impresiono a la doctora es ver películas de amor de entre todo el repertorio. Solo una idea se le vino a la cabeza al ver estas películas, "Quizás no son de Booth, quizás son de una amiga suya, o su novia"

-Ya esta la cena.-Dijo el agente haciendo que su compañera saliera de sus pensamientos y dejando dos platos con dos pizzas encima de la mesa.

-¿Pizza?-Dijo Brennan sin dar crédito a lo que veía.-Y encima será congelada.

-¡¡Eh!! Las he hecho yo ¿vale?-Dijo Booth con esa sonrisa tan irresistible mientras hacia un gesto pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.-Además una de ellas la he hecho totalmente vegetal.-Brennan miro la pizza que estaba señalando Booth para darse cuenta de que era cierto.

-Vaya, gracias.-Brennan cogió un trozo de pizza y le pego un bocado, estaba rica, demasiado roca para haberla echo Booth.

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto él si poder dejar de mirarla.

-Muy buena.-Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-Demasiado buena para haberla echo tú, me acabas de confirmar que es congelada.-La sonrisa de Booth desapareció.

-Eso no es justo, no eres tú la única que cocina de maravilla.-Brennan sonrió viendo que había conseguido que Booth se picara.-Me he tirado toda la noche haciéndolas para tenerlas preparadas cuando llegáramos, solo para meterlas en el horno, y ahora no me crees.-Booth se hizo el niño pequeño enfadado.

-¿No te habrás enfadado?-Pregunto Brennan a su compañero, pero este no le contestó.-Te has enfadado.-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba.-Me haces salir de trabajar para enfadarte, muy bien, pues me voy.-La antropóloga ya cogía el abrigo para salir por la puerta. Booth no se podía creer la reacción de su compañera hacia su broma y no pudo evitar enfadarse.

-¡¡Eres como una niña pequeña!!-Dijo el agente mientras se levantaba ofuscado del sillón para acercarse a hablar con ella-¡¡No se puede hablar contigo, ni siquiera hacerte una broma!!

-¡Quien fue a hablar! ¡El que se ha enfadado por que le he dicho que las pizzas eran congeladas!-Brennan aún no entendía que había sido una broma.

-¡De verdad Brennan tu coeficiente intelectual será muy alto, pero hay ocasiones en las que creo que eres tonta perdida!-Dijo el agente. Los dos no se daban cuenta de la cercanía de ambos, los cuales, tenían sus rostros a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¡Ahora me insultas!-Dijo Brennan mientras miraba los labios de su compañero, se estaba dando cuenta de su cercanía, pero él seguía absorto a este echo.

-¡¡No sabes cuando te estoy haciendo una broma!! ¡¡Y, a veces, te tengo que explicar las cosas mil veces! ¡Por no mentar aquella vez en la que…!-Los labios de Brennan hacían ya callar a su compañero, el cual estaba totalmente sorprendido del acto de la antropóloga.

Brennan se separó lentamente de los labios del ex-ranger, este respiraba agitadamente, le había besado. Los dos se miraban a los ojos sin saber muy bien que decir, Booth se había quedado sin palabras, el enfado de ambos había desaparecido por completo. Sin pensárselo mucho el agente empotró a la antropóloga contra la puerta de salida de su casa y empezó a besarla apasionadamente mientras ella le correspondía con todas sus ganas. El agente empezó a bajar hasta el cuello de la antropóloga haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos.

-Sigo enfadada Booth.-Dijo la antropóloga. El agente se paró para mirarla a la cara y separarse un poco de ella, la antropóloga se separó de la puerta, el picaporte se le estaba clavando en la espalda.

-Solo ha sido una tontería Bones.-Dijo el agente mientras le daba pequeños besos a la antropóloga, la cual creía no poder aguantar mucho más sin resistirse.

-Sigo enfadada.-Dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad, la cual hacía mucha falta para separarse del más sexy agente del FBI. Sin decir nada más le echó para atrás y cogiendo su bolso abrí la puerta y saló cerrando a su paso.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, mañana más y mejor._

_Kaksa_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Me alegro que os haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado o a los que comentareis, y sin enrollarme más, aquí os dejo el segundo y última capítulo de este mini fic._

* * *

**MINI FIC: Por un enfado**

A la mañana siguiente Washington estaba nublado, las nubes amenazaban lluvias peores que las del día anterior y la gente salía sin ganas a la calle rumbo al trabajo. En el instituto Jeffersonian Temperance Brennan ya estaba trabajando, aunque no tan efectivamente como era normal. No era capaz de olvidar los sucesos de la noche pasada. Solo recordar tenerlo tan cerca hacía que su bello se pusiera de punta.

Recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo como se acercó sutilmente a besar los labios de su compañero, recordó como él no dudó ni un instante en corresponder ese tierno beso que, después de una intensa mirada entre ambos, volvió a nacer de una forma mucho más apasionada. Temperance no podía evitar sentir aun en sus labios los de su compañero, tan finos, tan tiernos, pero, sobre todo, tan sabrosos, soñaba con poder volver a sentirlo tan cerca, soñaba con volver a juntar sus labios y volver a sentir como la lengua de él se habría paso para besarla con una pasión desenfrenada.

-¡Brennan!-Temperance salió de su ensoñamiento con la llamada de su amiga Ángela. Había olvidado que no solo se había enfadado con Booth esa noche, también se había enfadado con Ángela, la cual, desde la puerta, la miraba con una clara expresión de enfado.-Han llamado del FBI, quieren el informe para mañana como muy tarde.-Ángela ya se iba a ir cuando su compañera la retuvo por el brazo.

-Lo siento.-Ángela no creía lo que escuchaban sus oídos, Brennan nunca decía perdón, en muy pocas oportunidades había oído salir esas palabras de su boca y, cuando lo había echo, siempre había sido por que Booth se lo había dicho pero, ahora, Booth no estaba en su despacho, Ángela estaba sola con Brennan en esa habitación.

-Dile a Booth que no tendría que haberte convencido para que me pidieras perdón.-Dijo la artista dando por hecho que el agente había convencido a su compañera para que la pidiera perdón mientras se volvía para irse.

-Booth no me ha dicho nada, solo creía que debía decírtelo.-Dijo Brennan mientras se giraba para volver a su mesa. Ángela se volvió a mirar a su compañera sabiendo que había pasado algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Ángela volviendo a su estado normal y olvidándose del estúpido enfado del día anterior. Brennan la miro sin comprender demasiado la pregunta, aunque si sabía la respuesta.

-Nada.-Mintió la antropóloga.

-Cariño, tú no pides perdón porque si, ni si quiera cuando estas en esos días en los que los sentimientos son una cascada.-Dijo la artista.

-No ha pasado nada, en serio Ángela, simplemente creía que debía pedirte perdón.-Cosa de la cual la antropóloga ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Booth?-Brennan estaba maldiciendo ese estúpido don que tenía Ángela para darse cuenta de todas las cosas que pasaban entre Booth y ella.

-Nada Ángela, no esta nada, ni tiene que ver con nadie.-Dijo la antropóloga un poco nerviosa al ver el acercamiento de Ángela a saber la verdad.

-¿Os habéis enfadado o algo?-La antropóloga se quedó mirando a la artista, se había quedado colapsada por una razón que no llegaba a entender.-Así que a sido eso, y bien, cuéntame.-Brennan no sabía por donde salir de esa conversación, sabía perfectamente que por poco que contara todo llegaría al mismo tema.

-Ángela.-La artista se giró para ver quien la llamaba desde la puerta del despacho de Brennan, era Booth.-Nos dejas solos un momento por favor.-Dijo el agente mientras entraba en el despacho.

-Si claro.-la antropóloga podía ver la cara sería del agente, sabía que esa sería una conversación subida de tono que después le sonsacaría a Brennan.

-Cierra la puerta al salir.-Dijo Booth antes de que la artista se fuera.

-¿Quieres algo?-Preguntó la antropóloga al agente, que aún miraba la puerta asegurándose de que Ángela no se quedara escuchando. Al oír las palabras de su compañera Booth se giró para mirarla fijamente. Brennan no podía decir nada, le encantaban esos ojos, esos ojos que ahora la miraban con un fuego que no podía describir.

El agente se acercó y giró la silla de su compañera para que esta quedara totalmente enfrente de él y apoyó las manos en los reposa brazos de la silla. Acercó su rostro hacia el de su compañera dejando escasamente tres centímetros entre medias.

-Es muy pronto.-Afirmó el agente.-No hay casi nadie en el laboratorio, ni Cam a llegado aún, ¿a qué si?-Pregunto el agente mientras se acercaba y alejaba de los labios de la antropóloga, Brennan solo puedo asentir. Nunca se había sentido así, se sentía sumisa a los actos de su compañero.- ¿Sabes qué?-Prosiguió el agente.-Tendría que estar enfado contigo, venía a hablar pero…-el agente se acercó al cuello de la antropóloga disfrutando ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.-tu olor, me vuelve loco-Brennan no se podía creer lo que le decía su compañero. Booth sacó la cabeza de su cuello para volver a mirarla fijamente.-tú me vuelves loco Brennan.-Y sin esperar ni un minuto más Booth la besó apasionadamente, Brennan no tardó ni dos segundos en colocar sus brazos al rededor del cuello del agente. Sus lenguas no habían esperado a invadir la boca del otro con pasión.

Booth tiró todas las cosas que había encima de la mesa de su compañera y subió a esta en ella colocándose él entre las piernas de la antropóloga.

El agente no dudó ni un segundo en arrebatarle la bata a su compañera y tirarla al suelo, Brennan hacía lo mismo con la americana del agente. Los dos estaban descontrolados, estaban en el trabajo, las pareces eran de cristal y la gente no tardaría demasiado en venir, pero, aún así, los dos seguían amándose con toda la pasión de la que disponían. Booth le quitó la ajustada camiseta negra que llevaba ese día la antropóloga para dejarla solamente con el sujetador mientras besaba locamente su cuello.

-Booth…-Dijo la antropóloga en un suspiro.-Booth nos va a ver.-Este miró hacia la puerta y no vio a nadie, pero sabía que Bones tenía razón. El agente cogió a la antropóloga y la llevó al sofá que permanecía de espaldas a la cristalera y se echo encima de ella.

-Aquí nadie nos verá.-Dijo el agente con una sonrisa picara mientras le quitaba el sostén a la antropóloga y llevaba su boca a uno de sus pechos mientras que, desabrochando el pantalón de ella, metía una mano en su entrepierna. La doctora no podía evitar gemir de forma desesperada ante las caricias que le daba su compañero, no podía entender como había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin las caricias de esas manos. Booth se quitó la corbata y la camisa mientras retiraba también los pantalones y la ropa interior de su compañera, había llegado el momento, ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más, y, con mucho cuidado, Booth fue entrando dentro de su compañera mientras la hablaba al oído.-Has sido lo mejor de mi vida durante estos últimos cinco años, sin ti, sé que me habría quedado en ese coma por siempre, te amo Temperance Brennan.

Booth empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de su compañera, haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de la boca de esta una y otra vez, estos eran más fuertes a la vez que las estocadas del agente se aceleraban. Los dos se acercaban al final.

-Booth…-Dijo Brennan cuando notó que ya faltaba poco.-Booth yo…-la antropóloga soltó un fuerte gemido.-Te quiero.-El agente no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su compañera y, sin poder aguantar más, aceleró el ritmo hasta hacer que los dos se perdieran en le más precioso e inolvidable mar de placer.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, ahora, para hacer este mini fic perfecto, solo tenéis que dejarme muchos comentarios, jajajaja._

_Hasta el próximo fic._

_Kaksa_


End file.
